The Prince Of Frozen Dreams
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: An orphen girl who has locked away a memory in her heart. A prince who's very spirit is locked away in a painful sleep. Can a dream with a christmas miracle bring back forgotten friendship and prove the strenght of pure love? A Christmas fic Yami/OC
1. Once upon a dream

**SOTP "Okay peeps! It's time to start my first ever chirstmas fanfic! I wanted to wait until my writting skills improved a bit before doing this. So here we are! The chirstmas fic of my writter career!"**

**Joey from classic Yugioh. "Are you kidding me?! ****Your already behind on five story updates! Your posting a new one now? Especially since ya just put up "Never wake up from you"?**

**Me "It's the freaking first week of december! I have to start a chirstmas fic now, or I won't get one done by the 25! Plus, it's not like I have anything else to do, I already finished most of my chirstmas shopping."**

**Joey "Fine, I guess so. So which story are you doing? No wait, let me guess. Your gonna do a Chirstmas Carol with Seto Kaiba as Scrooge, right?"**

**Me " (Gasps) Heaven forbidd! Are you nuts? There's no way I'd ruin a classic tale by using Kaiba as the lead! Besides, this is going to be a story of my own creation. **

**Joey "And it's gonna be a Yusei/OC too isn't it?"**

**Me "No, this is gonna be one starring my brother. There aren't enough OC stories with him. Now then, this is going to be a T Rated story. No sex, but it is going be a bit voilent. After all, it's christmas! Someone has to write something wholesome. Now then, get ready, cause this is going to a be holiday treat you won't want to miss and one you soon won't forget!"**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A long time a ago, the month December had come to a town know as Domino. In this town there were many people who were doing last minute shopping and getting ready for annual christmas parties. Also in this town, was a sixteen year old girl, named Clara.

She was a lovely girl with shoulder length volite colored hair and beautiful sliver eyes. She wore a red jacket with a white long sleeve shirt, black pants and matching boots.

Just like every one else, Clara was getting ready for christmas. She was spending the afternoon shopping for everyone who lived at Miss Valitine's home for orphens.

Since her Father died when she was eleven, Clara had lived at the orphenge and always helped in anyway she could. By cooking, cleaning, the grocery shopping, chores and keeping an eye on the children. Clara also did all the chores she was assigned without any objection or complant. Even though she had been through hard times, Clara enjoyed her life at the orphenge.

Miss Mai was a truly kind women although she was tough, and all the children loved Clara like she was an older sister.

Today was the twenty 23 of December, two days till Christmas and Clara was doing christmas shopping for all the children. She had saved the money Miss Mai had given her for her chores and was using it to buy some presents for all the kids at the orphenge. A light snow was falling in the town as everyone appeared to be in a christmas mood.

Especially the children who were laughing and happy as they staired at the new toys in the window of every store. Along with couples who were planning on spending their first christmas together. Dispite all the happiness around her, Clara couldn't help but be lost in her own thoughts as she walked around the stores.

Lately she seemed to be lonely, and felt as though there was something much more important that she must do. Clara was shook from her thought when her friend Juila ran up to her. Julia was Clara's best friend since they were younger. Juila was the first friend Clara had when she first came the Orphenge. Even though Juila was adopted by a rich family in the city, the two still stayed close friends.

Dozens of shopping bags were on each of Juila's arms as she called out to Clara with a warm smile on her face.

"Clara! Clara, hey!"

"Oh, hey Juila. How's your chirstmas shopping going?" Clara asked.

"You can't tell? I've got more than enough gifts for eveyone! So your doing some shopping too, huh?"

"Yeah, I just about got everything." Clara said.

"What's wrong? You seem kinda out of it." Juila asked.

"Well, lately I've been feeling kind of lonely. I just can't seem to shake this feeling, even though everyone around me is so happy. It must have something to do with that dream I keep having." Clara said.

"What kind of dreams?" Juila asked.

"Every night it's the same. I'm in snow storm and I can't see anything except a figure of someone walking towards me. Just before I see who it is, I wake up."

"Hmm. Maybe it's a weird reacurring dream." Juila said.

"Maybe. Well, I gotta get back. See you later!"

"Bye, you can come over whenever, if you want to talk!" Juila said as Clara dashed off.

As soon as Clara got back to the oprhenge, she was surrounded by little faces. Each one excitied as they hugged her. Clara laughed as all the kids crowed around her, wondering what she got for all of them.  
Suddenly Miss Mai walked into the room and the kids settled down and cleared out of the hall way. Miss Mai smirked, knowing that they knew who was boss.

Miss Mai was a beatuiful women who had long, wavey blond hair, and deep voliet eyes. She heriteted the orphenge from her granparents when she was 27. Her plan was to sell it, but the moment she looked at faces on all the kids, Mai knew she couldn't do it. She kept the ophenge running, just like her grandparents wanted. Since then, it had become in much better shape than it ever was.

Clara truly admired Miss Mai. Not just because she took her in, but because of the huge heart she had, despite her tough appearance. Miss Mai walked up to Clara and helped her carry the bags into a spare room, Clara could wrap the gifts.

"You look like you did alot of shopping today." Mai commented.

"Sure did, and I got something extra nice for you too, Miss Mai!"

"Oh you didn't have to sweetie! But thank you. So, is anything special you want this year? I've got extra funding this year from my parents for chirstmas gifts!" Mai offered.

"I don't really want anything Miss Mai. I have everything I need." Clara said as she reached for the ribbon.

"Come on now, there gotta be something, that you want." Mai said.

"Well, I guess some new shoes would be nice." Clara said.

Unable to think of anything she would really need. Her old shoes were getting a bit worn.

"Oh! That's perfect! Alright then, I'll get you some of the nicest shoes ever made. You deserve them after working so hard to help me." Mai said as she left to take care of dinner.

"Thank you, Miss Mai." Clara said with a smile.

The truth is, Clara wanted something that seemed out of reach. More than anything, Clara wanted a true love. She had always felt some loneliness since Father died. Clara wanted someone who she could talk too. Someone that she might share her life with and not feel so alone. However, a wish like that was impossible.

Or was it?

Clara continued to wrap presents until she fell asleep at the table. Completely unaware of the person she would meet in her dreams...

* * *

_/Dream/_

_Clara awoke in a beautiful chirstmas garden. Roses , pointsetta's and other flowers were craved out of ice as snow fell all around. An icy lake was surrounded by pillers decorated with greenery and hand blown glass balls. Each one a different color. Many trees were in the garden as well. Although they had no leaves, they were still lovely. For they had ice cicles hanging off their branches. There was even a gazibo decorated in christmas decor as well._

_Clara was so entranced by the beauty all around her, that she barley felt cold at all. Suddenly a gust of wind appeared and the snow blew around Clara widly. She quickly cover her face with her arm to protect her eyes. Dispite the harsh wind, Clara could hear __the sound of footsteps in the snow. When the wind stopped, Clara lowered her arm to see a the figure of man walking towars her in the snow.  
_

_The man wore a black tank top with a long sleeve grey under shirt. The tank top was decorated with a sliver design and had red ruby in the middle of the collor. He also wore black pants and boots with a cape flowing behind him in the winter wind. __Clara became intranced by the man as walked towards her. __He had spiky black hair outlined with magenta and golden blond bangs that framed his face perfectly.  
_

_His eyes were a mix of volite and crimson. A beautiful combination that could easily charm any women. __A blush grew on Clara's cheeks as she stood. She had seen this man before in her dreams, but never quite clearly as she did now. __The man apperoached Clara, holding his hand out to her with the snow falling in front of them. __Making Clara's blush grow even more._

_"Please, stand. It's too cold to sit on the ground." The man said with a gentle smile._

_Clara took the man's hand and stood up. Noticing that his hand felt so cold. Like he had been outside for hours on end._

"_Thank you. What's your name?" Clara asked._

_"My name is Yami. I'm not surprised you've forgotten me, Clara." Yami said._

_"What? How do you know my name?" Clara asked._

_"I've known you since you were very small." Yami said, caressing Clara's hair with one hand._

_"We've met before?" Clara asked, feeling quite confussed._

_"I'm afraid I can't explain everything now. I must go..." Yami said._

_His figure quickly disappering in the snowy wind. Clara sheilded her eyes and tried to reach out for Yami._

_"Wait! Please! How do you know me?!" Clara asked._

_The snow continued to fall harder as the wind blew even harder. The last thing Clara heard before she woke up was Yami voice._

_"Please...Help me escape from this cold, frozen prision...Help me to be free once again..."_

_/Dream end/_

* * *

Clara woke up at the kicthen table with a start. Surrounded by wrapped presents, papers and tape. The warmth of the room surrounded her as she realised how cold she felt. Clara turned towards the clock and looked to see that she had been asleep for only an hour. It was 8:30 and all the kids were probably asleep by now. A moment later, Miss Mai came into the room.

She rushed to Clara's side when she looked at how pale her face.

"Clara, are you alright? Did you have the window open? Your face is like ice! I'll make you some tea." Mai said as she went to the stove.

"That dream...it was so real..." Clara said.

"A dream?" Mai asked.

"There was a man in my dream. His name was Yami and he was dressed like a prince." Clara explained as Mai brought a cup of camomile tea to the table.

"A prince, huh? I wish I had your luck, kid." Mai said.

"You don't need it, Miss Mai. Your beautiful." Clara complamented.

"Oh, thanks sweetie! But a real man tends to go for more than just looks." Mai said.

"Yami's eyes, they seemed so sad and lonely. He seemed like he had been in that garden for such a long time. His hand was so cold..." Clara said.

"Have I ever told you the story of 'The frost prince'?" Mai asked suddenly.

"The frost prince?" Clara asked.

"Long ago, a prince lived in a castle that's in the mountain right above this town. He was orignally ment to marry a beautiful girl with whom he had been friends and fell in love with. But she disappered after her father was killed. The two were only children at the time, but the prince missed the girl so. When the prince was older, a princess from a another country asked for his prince turned her down because he didn't want to marry someone he did not love." Mai explained.

"What happened?" Clara asked.

"The princess was furious after being turned down, and got revenge in a way that cursed the whole castle. She sold her soul to become an ice witch and casted a spell on the prince that trapped in an endless sleep while his spirit was locked in chains made of ice. Until the one who the prince truly loves awakens him by a kiss on the stroke of midnight on christmas eve, the prince will forever be locked away in ice."

"And that's why he called the frost prince?" Clara asked.

"In a way. But he mostly called that because of the way he changed after he's love disappered. The prince from then on acted cold and indifferent towards everything. Nothing was the same without the girl he loved." Mai said.

"So the girl that disappered is the only one that can save him? But what if she never comes?" Clara asked.

"She will, Clara. Love is a powerful thing, and it take two people to make that power grow. But when it does, it becomes a force so strong that nothing can destroy it." Mai said.

"I hope that's true." Clara said.

"Okay, into bed with you. It's late, and I don't need you getting sick before christmas. Goodnight, Hon!" Mai said.

"Goodnight Miss Mai." Clara said as she left for her room.

Clara couldn't help but think of the story Miss Mai told her as she fell asleep. As she did, many memories from her lost childhood came to mind. She could hear Yami's voice as they played in her mind.

* * *

/_Dream/_

_(A winter's day, in a garden of snow,_

_my love for you is deeper than you know._

_How I wish, this would never end..._

_being under the snowy sky, with my love and closest friend._

_Running around, with snow flakes in the sky,_

_Sharing hopes and dreams as the winds blow gentley by._

_I always want you by my side,_

_no matter who or what might change the tide._

_If we get lost, we'll find our way,_

_with the star of light we found that day._

_So sad I was to see you go, that my heart quickly turned cold like the snow._

_How lonely am I, it's been so long,_

_nothing feels the same since you've been gone._

_Although, for now I am lock away, my heart is yours, it will never go astray._

_Till the day I'm free again, my dreams of you will never end._

_A winter's day, in a garden of snow._

_My love for you is stronger,_

_than the cold winds that blow...)_

_Clara sat up straight as she awoke in the garden of snow once more. Realition quickly hitting her with the memories coming back to her all at once. Clara then started to cry. She remembered how she was the daugther of one of the kings closet's friends and how her and Yami were inseperatble. Everyday they were together and soon, grew a love that was pure and innocent._

_They were ment to marry when they were older, but Clara's Father was killed and she was taken away to the orphenge for safety. Going through that ordeal made Clara blocked out all of the memories and had forgotten about Yami. Knowing this made her cry more._ _Her covered her face with her hands to hide her tears. Sobbing loudly, Clara felt so guitly for forgetting Yami, she felt like it was her fault he was trapped in this icy dream world._

_Suddenly Clara felt an arm on her shoulder and looked up to see Yami sitting next to her. Consern showing on his hansome face._

_"Clara, why are you crying?" Yami asked._

_Clara quickly wrapped her arms around Yami's neck. Taking the young prince by surprise as he returned her sudden embrace. Yami held Clara close to him as she told him everything._

_"Yami, I'm sorry! I was so scared after what happened to my father that I just blocked everything out, even you! I'm so sorry! It's my fault your trapped in here now..."_

_"Clara...you've finally come back to me." Yami said with a smile as he too started cry._

_Yet his were tears of happiness. Knowing that his true love was at long last in his arms._

_"Yami...Please forgive me..." Clara whispered as she rested her head in Yami's shoulder._

_"There is nothing to forgive, my love. As I said before, I'm not surprised that you've forgotten me. After what happened, of course you would be in shock. It is not your fault that I'm here either. You have done nothing, that deserves punishment. If anything, I'm guilty one. For not trying to find you sooner." Yami said._

_"It's okay, we're together now and I'll find a way too-" Clara started._

_"No."_

_"What?" Clara asked._

_"Clara, you cannot break the cure on me while in this dream. You must go to the castle and only a kiss of true love at excatly midnight tomarrow will break it. Only then can you break the chains that bind-AHH!" Yami screamed._

_He doubled over in pain and wrapped an arm around his waist. Clara paniced and tried to find the sorce of the pain. But she couldn't see anything that might have wounded Yami. All Clara could see was a large stab wound that was covered in fresh blood. Yami cringed as the pain surged through his body. The drops of red blood, mixing with the white snow to turn it a rose pink. _

_"Yami! What's wrong?! What stabbed you?" Clara asked._

_"O-one of the many...hah...spears of ice that constantly stab at my spirit...hah...while...hah...while I'm trapped...hah...by the chains of ice..." Yami explained._

_"Chains? Spears? Yami, there's none of that here." Clara argued._

_"That's because we're in your dream. A dream of where we spent all our days as children. But, in my mind...my spirit is constantly...being attacked by-Ugh! AH!" Yami screamed as he was hit with two more spears._

_Clara started to see the spears the stuck out from Yami's wounds along with ice shackles around his wrists and ankles. Suddenly the snow garden around them disappered and was replaced by a dark void. Clara gasped as Yami's out look faded away. He outfit was now in shambles due to the spears that shot at him. His wrist and ankles were red due to the cold shackled at were tightly clasped around them._

_Yami had chains of ice all over his body. His body was brused, red and pale. Suddenly the chains began to pull Yami away. Clara quickly rose to her feet and ran to him. Yami reached out to her and Clara grabbed his out streached hand. Although Clara held on tightly, she could Yami's hand slipping away._

_"Yami! Hold on!" Clara said as she struggled to keep her grip on Yami's hand._

_"Clara, I'm sorry...I never wanted you to see like me this."_

_"It's okay, Yami...I promise, I'll free you from the curse! I'll find the castle and save you! And then, we'll see each other again. And we'll spend everyday together, just like we used too." Clara vowed._

_"Yes...I'll be waiting..." Yami said._

_Suddenly their hands were ripped apart and Clara was thrown back into her mind. Clara called out to Yami as she was ripped away from him once more._

_"YAMI!"_

_"CLARA!""_

_/Dream __End/_

* * *

"YAMI!" Clara yelled as she straight up in bed.

Once again in the darkness of her room. She panted heavely, feeling the cold all over her body once more. Seeing Yami in pain with wounds and cold chains on his body made her tremble in fear. Clara quickly grabbed the alarm clock off her bed and her widened as it read 4:20 A.M.

"I've only got till midnight to get that castle and save Yami! I have to hurry." Clara said as she jumped out of bed and changed clothes.

She grabbed a backpack and filled it with a rope,a first aid kit and cantine. She then went down stairs and got some dinner rolls, an apple and filled the cantine with water. She then left a note for Miss Mai and kids and quietly left out the front door. As the sun came up over the horizen on chirstmas eve morning, Clara raced through the town and into the valley.

Following the path towards the mountain and the old abandoned castle. On a joureny to the past, to save a precious person that had been lock away.

A lost love who had been trapped the world of dreams.

* * *

**SOTP: OKAY! Whoo! Long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this! Part two will be up shortly! So keep those reveiws coming!  
**


	2. The Journey Begins

**SOTP: Hey guys! I'm so glad you all love this! So I decided to imeditly get started on part two! I hope you all like this as much as the first part!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Clara quickly ran up the path towards the mountian. Looking for any sign that would point her towards the old castle. The further Clara climbed the colder it got, and snow continued to fall harder as well.  
To makes things worst, no matter how far Clara climbed it felt like she was getting no where. However Clara continued to climb. Despite the ability to breath becoming harder to do.

Clara was deterimed to get the castle before nightfall. After traveling for most of the day and into the early evening, Clara stopped for a quick rest to regain her strength. Not long after she sat down, Clara looked to see old women dressed in a navey bule cloak. The woman appeared to be winded as she clung to the side of the mountian.

Conserned, Clara walked up to the women and offered her some of her water. Even though their was only enough for one person, Clara thought that the old women needed more than she did.

"Here mame, have some water." Clara offered.

"Oh, thank you so much. It becomes quite tring going up and down the mountian. Of course, you would think since I live here I would be used it. But this old body get weaker everyday." The women said before taking a small sip and giving the cantine back to Clara.

"Maybe you can help me. Do you know where the old Domino castle is? I feel like I've been climbing all day, but I'm not getting any closer." Clara explained.

"This is one way to go, but it will take you until morning to get there if you keeping going this way." The women answered.

"I don't have that much time!" Clara exclaimed.

"If you wish to get there faster, go to the left at the next fork and take the bridge. Once across you simply take an hour walk through the forest and go up the hidden steps to the castle." The women said.

"I see. Thank you very much!" Clara said.

Clara then quickly ran off. Glad to know she was going in the right direction. As she continued onward, Clara couldn't help but wonder where excatly the old women had come from or what she was doing on the mountain. Setting the thought aside, Clara walked onward.

After taking the left in the fork just like she was told, Clara walked for another half hour before reaching the bridge. It was an old rope bridge and didn't look very trust worthy. Yet Clara knew this was the only way for her to get to Yami before midnight. Being careful, Clara stepped onto the wricky bridge. One step at a time, Clara moved as slowly as possible. Not wanting to fall to the ice cold river below.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew, rocking the bridge and startling Clara. Which made her step through one of the boards. Clara quickly grabbed on to the next board and held on tightly. Her numb fingers making it hard for her hold on. After hanging on for a moment, Clara's arms began to feel weak and were losing strenght. Even so, Clara continued to hold on and tried to pull herself up.

"Ugh...I can't...give up...Yami needs me...I won't abandon him again...I can't!" Clara declared as she hung onto the bridge.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

Clara looked up to see a man with messy blond hair and honey brown eyes holding his hand out to her.

"What, you plan on hanging around all day? Grab on!" The man said.

Clara grabbed the man's hand allowed him to help pull her up. The two walked off the bridge and Clara placed her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. Thanking god she was still alive. Clara was then able to get a good look at the man who saved her. He wore a white under shirt with a light brown jacket and black pants with matching boots. He didn't appear to be any older than 17.

The young man took a moment to catch his breath before turning to Clara with consern.

"Whew, talk about close. You okay?" The man asked.

"I am thanks to you. My name's Clara by the way." Clara said while introducing herself.

"My names Joey. Now, what excatly do you think you were doing? Don't you know a wrecky old bridge, when you see one? I swear somebody should put up a sign for that bridge or something." Joey said.

"I didn't have a choice. I have to get to the castle before midnight." Clara said.

"Then why didn't you just turn right at the fork and take the old mine tunnel instead?" Joey asked.

"Old mine tunnel?"

"It was turned into a pathway just a year ago. It's a quicker way to get to the valley just below the castle and less dangerous." Joey explained.

"Funny, the old women didn't mention that." Clara said.

"She probably didn't know about it cause it was recently built. I've lived here with my family in the villiage below the castle since I was born. So I know this mountian inside and out." Joey said.

"Then do you think maybe you could show me to the castle?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, no one has been in or out of that castle for years. They say it's been cursed by a princess who was heartbroken by the prince. And no one has even tried to in because of how cold it is just walking up to the front gates. I'm telling ya, that place is not normal." Joey explained.

"Even so, I have to get there. There's someone who is very important to me inside the castle and I have to save him! So please, will you show me how to get there?" Clara asked.

"Well...Okay. Since it's important. I'll go with ya to make sure you get there safe." Joey said.

"Oh, thank you!" Clara said.

The two then on back the path and headed through the mountain to the castle. Meanwhile, in the tallist tower of the forgotten castle, a cold hearted witch by the name of Tea sat in front of her crystal ball. Glaring at the young girl who made her way towards the castle with anger. Her fist cleanched tightly as she slammed it against the arm of her chair.

"Damn it! That little bitch. She got lucky, being saved by the oaf. I almost had her then too. Ugh! This was suppose to be simple! That girl was suppose to forget about Yami after her father passed away. Then six months after she turned sixteen, my spell would have been compelete! And you, were to be mine." Tea said.

Getting out of her chair to stare at Yami's body who laid asleep on a bed. Trapped by chains made of ice. Tea walked over Yami's body and tried to place a hand on him, but a sheild of light surrounded him. Burning Tea's hand and making her growl in anger as she turned back towards her crystal ball.

"The closer she gets, the more your bond is reborn and it blocks me out. Why couldn't you just forget her?! You just had to go and find her in your dreams, didn't you!? Ugh, no matter. That Brat won't make it through the forest." Tea said.

Smirking as she sat in front of her crystal ball once more. Planning on one of the many creatures in the forest to tear Clara to peices. Unaware of a tear secretly fell from one of Yami's closed eyes. The prince was scared for Clara as she got closer to the castle. Knowing the danger would only get worst from here on.

* * *

**SOTP: Now were getting somewhere! Reveiw please! I hope you guys are enjoying this!**


	3. The palace of ice

**SOTP**:**What is up, peeps! Chapter 3. I know a few people have been asking for this, so here it is.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Clara and Joey continued up the mountain as the afternoon passed by quickly. It was nearly sunset by the time they reached the forest behind the that forest, was a secret entrace to the castle, Where prince Yami lay asleep in a frozen nightmare. Joey took Clara as far as the forest entrance. When she asked if Joey was coming with her, he said that he took take her no further than the forest entrance.

"You can't come with me?" Clara asked.

"No, sorry I can't. It's not cause I'm a coward or anything! It's just, I kind of didn't tell ya the whole truth when we met." Joey explained.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you lived up here." Clara said.

"I do, but I'm not just some old mountian boy, ya see." Joey said.

Suddenly a bright red light surrounded Joey, changing his appearence. Clara covered her eyes and waited until the light died down. Clara's eyes went wide when she looked at Joey. For he was now dressed in a red suit of armor with a black cape. Joey smirked at Clara before explaining everything to her.

"Sorry for hiding this from you. I'm actually the gaurdian of this mountain. I protect the land with a barrier that surrounds the castle so the effect of the witch doesn't go any farther. That's how I knew where you were and came help you. But I can't go any farther than this because I need to keep this barrier up. I hope you can understand." Joey explained.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure I can handle the rest anyway." Clara said.

"Alright. Would you mind doing me a favor, though? The prince and his brother that are trapped in there are my best friends. I know your going in there to help Yami. Please, don't give up until you save them." Joey said.

"I won't. I promise. I will save Yami and set this castle free once more." Clara voiwed.

"Great. The entrace to the castle is just past this forest. Good luck kid!" Joey said before disappering.

Clara waved goodbye to Joey and walked into the forest. The wind gently blew through the trees that were bare and covered with long icicles. A light snow began to fall the darkness of night covered the sky. Clara felt a bit nervous as she walked on. She wrapped her arms around her body in hopes to calm her nerves. Even the simplist sounds like stepping on a broken branch, made her jump.

Clara continued onward, dispite her fears. She wanted to save Yami and get back the love she once held dearly for him. Just then, Clara noticed something odd about the wind surrounding her. It was even colder than before as the snow fell harder, making it difficult to see. Almost as if it was pushing her back and trying to keep her from the castle. Clara pressed on and pushed through the freezing night air.

Her body felt numb and tree branches on the ground made her trip, but Clara got up and just kept on going. Hiding amongist the trees were wolfs sent by the queen. Ready to attack Clara as soon as she passed out. Yet they were so moved by her willingness to not give up. Instead, apperouched her carefully and once Clara wasn't afraid of them, they lead her towards the castle. Clara was grateful for their help.

Tea however, was not all that happy about it.

"AHH! I don't believe this! My own pack of wolfs, betraying me! Ugh, this is getting old! I won't stand for anymore of this! As soon as that girl enters the palace, I'll take care of her myself."

* * *

After an hour of walking, Clara finally made it to the castle's entrance. Clara petted the wolfs on the head as a thank you and started to make her way across the draw bridge. Clara gasped as she walked inside. The whole castle was covered in ice cyrstals and sparkeled in the moon light that shined in through the windows. Although it seemed beautiful at first, Clara could sence how cold and unfeeling it was.

"It feels so empty and alone. Just like chains that were trapping Yami." Clara said to herself.

"Whose there?" Whispered a voice.

Clara looked around for the sorce of the voice and found a small girl hiding behined one of the pillers in the main hall.

"My name is Clara. Come on out, it's okay." Clara said in a friendly manner.

"Clara? Are you the princess ment to break the spell?" The girl asked.

"I suppose so. I came here to rescue Yami." Clara answered.

"You are! You finally came!" The girl said as she came out from her hiding place.

The girl wore a white long sleeve dress and matching slippers. She had light brownhair, tanned skin and aqua bule eyes. The girl also wore a wide smile as she walked up to Clara and shook her hand.

"What's your name?" Clara asked.

"I'm Mana. I'm a sorceress in training. My magic is only thing that's been keeping safe from Tea's spell. I've been hiding from her ever since she took over the palace." Mana explained.

"You've been here by yourself?" Clara asked.

"Yes. It's too dangerous for me to try and leave. Everyone else has been frozen in the ice crystals. Even my master, who risked his life to save me."

"I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't leave the castle." Clara said sadly.

"This isn't your fault, Miss Clara. Tea always so used to getting what she wants. That's how this happened. But your here now and that means you can save Yami and everyone here!"

"Do you know where Yami is, Mana?" Clara asked.

"Yes! I can take you to him. But we have to be quite, because my magic will only work in this room. It'll be weaker once we get to where Yami is being held, so we'll have to be careful." Mana explained.

Clara nodded and the two girls walked towards the throne room. Clara couldn't help but gasp at all the people frozen in ice. Each and every person had a scared or shocked look on their face. Clara could feel the sadness in each of their hearts as she walked by. Mana tighten her grip on Clara's hand as they went further down the hall. Trying her best not let on that she was scared.

The two walked through two large doors and the felt the tempure drop greatly as they entered the room. Clara gasped at what she found. There, in the middle of room, tied to a bed by chains of ice was Yami. His face showed a painful expression as his eyes were tightly shut. His whole body seemed frozen over with sadness. Clara couldn't help but blush as he walked over to Yami slowly.

Unaware that she was walking closer into the loins den.

* * *

**SOTP: AWESOME! I think this was good for not updating in a while. Let me know what ya think please!**


End file.
